


The Rain Song

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Not really Underage as nothing Explicit happens, Part Two in the Series, Pre-Series, Summer of revelations, technically pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two in <i>Like the Heart Goes</i></p>
<p>Dean and Sam spend part of the summer in a cabin in the Ozark Mountains of Arkansas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(each story can be read independently of each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Song

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 14, Dean is 18.
> 
> Hey! Glad you could join me for Part Two of _Like the Heart Goes_
> 
> The title of this story is a song by Dean's (and mine) favorite band... Led Zeppelin. It was written by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant. I found the lyrics fitting for this part of their story. They can be found in the after story notes.
> 
> This work was not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. I do have part three finished and part four almost finished. They need to be transcribed, and I am a slow typer, so bear with me. My daughter graduated from High School over the weekend, or this would have been up sooner.
> 
> Thanks again!

**~~~~SamAndDean~~~~**

Sam at fourteen is all limbs and hair. Dean marveled at how quickly the boy was growing. He was turning into a great researcher as well. He’s not that great with a gun yet, but Dean knew that took practise. After all, Dean started shooting at six and Sam was ten before John let him hold a gun. Sparring was a different beast altogether, Sam looked as if he would be clumsy and uncoordinated. He wasn’t though. Most days, Dean tried hard to take Sam down. He still had a layer of baby fat, but he was quick. Quicker than Dean, John was proud of the fact that Sam could take down his older brother, _and_ knew three different languages.

Dean was proud of Sam. He had just finished his Freshman year and of course had gotten straight A’s. Dean had decided that after Truman, he wasn’t going back to school. He dropped out, got his GED, and now helped John full time with Hunting. They had just killed a Black Dog in the Ozarks. Sam did all the research and Dean did the killing. It was a good system.

Now that they were back, John felt that the boys needed some down time. The cabin they were staying at was owned by one of John’s friends, an arm’s dealer named Caleb. This meant that they could pretty much crash there as long as they needed. Dean thought it was cool. There were a few acres of woods, a large lake with a boat and dock, and an archery range.

John left to hunt a werewolf with Rufus and told the boys he would be gone at least three weeks. Dean knew better than to assume that he would be back that soon. John left them with a cupboard full of canned foods and three hundred bucks. There was a crapped out motorcycle that Dean could tinker with and Sam had a shit ton of books Dean had stolen for him. John _did_ leave the Impala, so they could go into town if needed.

One Tuesday afternoon two weeks into their stay, Dean found himself in a pair of boxers sitting by the lake watching Sammy swim. He thought about how _domestic_ the whole scene was. The breeze blew lightly, the sun shined down on Dean making the blond in his hair more pronounced and his skin more freckled as the day progressed. The grass was cool on Dean’s legs and the sand gritty on his toes. Dean figured maybe, just _maybe_ they could pretend they were anything but the children of a Hunter. That they were on Summer Vacation in a cabin they owned in Arkansas. Dean knew it was a pipe dream, but that didn’t stop him from wanting. He wanted a better life for Sam. Dean knew that Sam didn’t want to be a Hunter. Hell, he could see it every time Dean left with John. Every time they up and switched schools three weeks in after John told them Sam could stay in one place for a whole semester. He saw it in every motel room that had bugs and questionable stains on the sheets, mould in the shower and the fridge (if there was one). John didn’t care where they stayed. It didn’t matter to him that the place didn’t have hot water or working electricity. Why would he care about whether a place they crashed in had lead based paint peeling on the walls or legionnaire’s disease in the a/c unit? Dean wasn’t even sure if they had gotten all the vaccinations they were supposed to have, or if John just forged the paperwork like the rest of their things. John always figured that the boys could double up and wear layers if they were cold, or strip to their boxers if they were warm.

Dean was roused from his thought by Sam splashing him with water. Dean shivered from the cold. The lake water was freezing. He didn’t know how Sammy managed to swim in the shit. Dean jumped up with a holler and chased Sam down the bank. He jumped in the water after his little brother. Dean gasped as the cold water took his breath. He splashed Sam back and took after the younger boy as he swam further from the shore. Dean chased him down as fast as he could, but Sam was a stronger swimmer. He smiled to himself as Sam slowed down to allow Dean time to catch him. Dean dunked Sam under the water and laughed as Sam came up sputtering and spitting all over Dean’s face. Dean swam away as Sam tried to push him under. They played Marco Polo for almost an hour before Sam got tired and wanted to go in and eat. 

Dean opened a can of green beans and dumped them into a pot on the stove. The movement made the skin across his back pull, reminding him of the sunburn he got being in the water for so long that afternoon. He slathered mustard on three sandwiches and added bologna. On Sam’s he made sure there was slice cheese. He fished an apple out of the box next to the fridge and loaded Sam’s plate with the now cooked green beans and two sandwiches. Sam smiled as Dean set the food in front of him at the table. Dean poured Sam a glass of milk and himself a glass of water. He sat at the table, not bothering to dirty a plate for his one sandwich. Sam needed the extra nourishment. It was a common occurrence in the Winchester household for Sam to eat two or three times the amount Dean did. Sam always got enough to eat, no matter the situation. Dean would go hungry before denying Sam food. He didn’t want to think about how this happened more often than not. Even now, when Dean finally looked old enough to go to the bar, he still spent the money on Sam. He needed food and was outgrowing clothes faster than Dean could buy them. 

Dean smiled at Sam as he watched his baby brother finish the last of his food. He asked if he was still hungry and sighed in relief as Sam shook his head. Dean figured he would have to go into town soon to hustle some pool if Sam continued to eat the way he did. He patted Sam on the shoulder on the way by and was surprised when he grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled him closer. Dean pulled back and wrenched his brother from his chair. Sam wrapped his spindly arms around Dean’s neck. He pulled his baby brother closer, relishing in the feel of Sam’s body against his. He tightened his hands on Sam’s waist and pulled him closer still, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. He buried his face in Sam’s hair, the smell of baby shampoo permeating his senses. He planted chaste kisses in his baby boy’s sweet smelling hair, as Sam moved his hands to sneak them under Dean’s shirts. Dean smiled as Sam ran his hands up to his shoulder blades and down to dip above the top of his jeans. He gasped as Sam placed open mouthed kisses on Dean’s neck. Dean closed his eyes and allowed himself to just feel. The feel of Sam’s petal soft lips on the freckled skin of his neck, his tongue darting out to taste the salty sweat covering him in a light sheen. Dean tightened his grip, almost as if he was trying to meld their bodies into one. He planted kisses on Sam’s forehead and whimpered as Sam moaned at the skin to skin contact.

Dean didn’t want it to end… But he couldn’t let it go any further. Sam was young, his hormones ruling his actions, and Dean couldn’t take advantage of that. He pushed his baby brother lightly, trying his hardest to not let Sammy think he was rejecting him. Sam frowned and scrunched his eyebrows as he looked his brother in the eye. Dean knew he was looking for that rejection, the repulsion, the hurt and fear that he thought Dean must feel. Dean did his best to smooth his face and smiled shyly, he placed a single chaste kiss on Sam’s lips, pouring all his love and devotion into that one small gesture. He chuckled and pulled Sam into a hug, telling him jokingly to check back in a couple of years. 

Sam punched Dean hard on the shoulder and pulled back from Dean as he called him a jerk. Dean smacked Sam on the ass as he left the kitchen, the single word _bitch_ ringing through the empty space.

**Author's Note:**

> **"The Rain Song"**   
>  **Led Zeppelin**
> 
>  
> 
> This is the springtime of my loving - the second season I am to know  
> You are the sunlight in my growing - so little warmth I've felt before.  
> It isn't hard to feel me glowing - I watched the fire that grew so low. 
> 
> It is the summer of my smiles - flee from me Keepers of the Gloom.  
> Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune.  
> Ain't so hard to recognize - These things are clear to all from  
> time to time. 
> 
> Talk Talk - I've felt the coldness of my winter  
> I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us...  
> But I know that I love you so 
> 
> These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall  
> This is the wonder of devotion - I see the torch we all must hold.  
> This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all a little rain must fall.


End file.
